The short-range wireless communication apparatus includes a short-range wireless communication function and connects a short-range wireless link with a communication partner apparatus such as a mobile phone. The short-range wireless communication apparatus connects the audio data transfer protocol and the control data transfer protocol with the communication partner apparatus. The audio data transfer protocol specifies transfer of audio data such as music data. The control data transfer protocol specifies transfer of control data concerning audio data control. The short-range wireless communication apparatus communicates control data (e.g. tune names and various commands such as a replay command, a pause command, and a stop command) with the communication partner apparatus according to the control data transfer protocol. The short-range wireless communication apparatus permits the communication partner apparatus to transfer audio data according to the audio data transfer protocol. As disclosed in Patent Literature 1, for example, the Bluetooth (registered trademark) communication standards specify A2DP (Advanced Audio Distribution Profile) as an audio data transfer protocol to regulate audio data transfer and AVRCP (Audio/Video Remote Control Profile) as a control data transfer protocol to regulate transfer of control data concerning the audio data control.